


Desire

by MissingInAction



Series: Random OTP Prompts [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Harry Potter AU kinda???, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua remembers the mirror from a long while back. Its purpose rather simple. He just never really expected it to be true. The image that looks back at him isn't what he wanted. Something completely out of reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one of the mibbles (Mia's drabbles) I did for Faólan's random prompt generator. It basically wrote itself.

Prompts: Give and Compromise

 _"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts._ "

—-  
Killua had once heard his father talking about it when he was roaming the halls, a magical item that could show you the one thing you wanted most. He brushed it off a moment later, blue eyes rolling as he continued on his way. He had no use for such a useless item. What he wanted was already very clear to him.

_…and absolutely unobtainable._

Curiosity gnawed away at him over the years as the ‘what if's rang through his head. What he wanted when he was younger was freedom. Living under the dark roof of this mansion and constantly forced into a lifestyle he didn't want was not what he desired. So, naturally, he had assumed that the mirror would show him as he were, now free of the chains that had him locked in place all those years ago. Killua had Gon to thank for that, most certainly. If he hadn't come to find him, he may have just stayed that way.

There is only so much one person is willing to give before they break… shatter… combust. He should have expected it.

The walls of the mansion were cold again and Killua roamed them with the same ease he once did when he was younger. Right. Left. Straight and left again. The basement was locked but any child could easily pick it. He quietly slipped inside and took the stairs by twos as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He knew where his father hid it. Under a white covering. It stood out all the more.

Killua carefully tiptoed his way across the room and stopped right before it, a shaky hand gripping the dusty covering as he ripped it off in one fell swoop. Years of dust and debris scattered all about and he had to close his eyes as it settled, his head downcast. When he opened them again, he froze.

In the reflection was not just him, nor was it the present him. It was a younger Killua, twelve year old Killua. By his side were no dead bodies, no broken chains, not even chocolate robots. Instead, it was Gon, his smile impossibly bright in the dark room. 

Killua took a raspy breath and reached out to touch him but his fingers only grazed across glass and dust. However, the image of Gon that stared back at him only smiled wider as he reached for his hand as well.

"I won’t move from this spot, I promise. _So, you can’t go away either._ ” He pleaded, his chest tight with each muddled whisper that passed his lips. Empty promises meant nothing to this object, but the image of his friend only smiled and nodded.

 

Yes, the things he wants are still unobtainable… perhaps more so now than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com


End file.
